Through the eyes of a fairy
by NightKat86
Summary: What if Det. Logan was given another partner after the death of Max Greevy. Det. Kelly Brooke is small, quiet and obscure with a mysterious past that not even she knows. But what will happen when she falls in love with Logan, will he reciprocate?


**Chapter 1 – Detective Logan's new partner**

Mike stared blankly at the empty desk opposite him.

It had been a week since they had finally put away the son-of-a-bitch who had shot Max…It had been a month since Max's death.

When the jury finally sentenced the guy to life, Mike had hoped it would bring him closure; that he would be able to accept Max's death and move on.

But he didn't…

The shrink, Dr.Olivet, said it was because he wasn't letting out his true thoughts and feelings on the subject, and that as long as he kept them in, he would never move on. Mike had managed to mumble a polite excuse before he abruptly left her.

He didn't deny he was holding back – he just didn't want to discuss it.

Even if he were able to put his thoughts and feelings into words, no one could possible understand how he felt, and the condescending pity and instant judgement whenever Max's name was mentioned in his presence pissed him off.

Olivet was a good sort, but he wasn't gonna trust her – he had never completely trusted anyone…

Mike blinked and his thoughts returned to his surroundings. It was eleven forty-five at night. Cragen was still in his office going over papers. He had told Mike to go home an hour ago, but Mike had insisted to stay until he had finished his report on a case he had just closed.

The god dam thing wasn't anywhere near finished!

Cursing and swearing, he stood up and moved to the counter to get some coffee. The coffee already in the jug was cold, and when he went to make more, he realised the machine had been switched off.

He banged the machine with another curse and turned around. He had to do something, or else his mind would return to darker thoughts.

He scowled as he surveyed the stationhouse, and his eyes rested once again on Cragen's office.

That morning, Cragen had told him his new partner would be arriving tomorrow.

Except that she was a woman, he didn't know anything else about her.

Mike had been quiet as Cragen talked. At the end, Cragen asked:

"You gonna be okay with this, Mike?"

Mike had smirked, but his eyes had been cold and livid. "Sure…No problem…"

But it was a problem.

Just like that, he was expected to accept a new partner, and think no more about it.

Mike kicked the leg of his desk and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"To hell with this!" he muttered vehemently, and grabbing his coat, he left the stationhouse.

* * *

Kelly walked into the stationhouse and looked round. It wasn't completely dis-similar from her last stationhouse, but then, Kelly mused, all these places probably look the same. 

Slipping quietly through the bustling cops, Kelly made her way her way to Captain Cragen's office. She glanced down at her hand. Despite her nerves, her hand was still and steady. This was her first time in a New York precinct; the first time she had ever worked in New York City, and she was feeling a drastic sense of insignificance right now.

Clutching the strap of her backpack tightly, she lifted her other hand, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Kelly opened the door and stepped in. Donald Cragen was standing behind his desk, fingering through paper slips which, Kelly perceived, he looked like he would rather burn than read.

He looked up as Kelly entered.

"Can I help you? He asked.

"Detective Kelly Brooke – I've beenre-assigned to this precinct."

Cragen raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're Detective Brooke?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh – Please – Come in," Cragen said walking towards her and extending his hand. "Forgive my surprise, but - um…You don't really look like a cop."

"I get that a lot," Kelly replied, shaking his hand. She warmed to Cragen instantly; he had a welcoming and friendly face.

Cragen smiled. "You've just transferred from the three, nine, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I know the Captain there, he really recommended your abilities as a detective. It was on his recommedation that you were assigned here."

Kelly remained silent. She had her hands clasped in front of her, a long, black, leather trench coat hung over her arm.

Cragen found her puzzling. Nothing about her screamed cop, and yet he suspected there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Well, anyway…Let's get started," he said, dropping the file onto his desk.

"Yes sir," Kelly replied, "I understand I'm to be partnered with a Detective Logan?"

"Yeah…" Cragen said, uncertainly. "What do you know about him?"

"His last partner was killed in action a month ago," Kelly replied, "I remember all the fuss it caused."

Cragen nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it's only fair I should warn you in advance. First off, Logan hasn't yet got over his partner's death. In general, he's never been good at dealing with change, so you're gonna find him rather difficult to get on with at first. But you shouldn't take whatever he says personally."

Kelly nodded.

"He also has a famous temper – so you may find a lot of your job is gonna consist of preventing him from going overboard with suspects. Not the easiest thing to accomplish, and you don't get paid extra for it."

Again, Kelly nodded but didn't reply. All this time, Cragen was trying to read her by her reactions and expressions, but he couldn't fathom anything. All he could perceive was that she was nervous, and quite shy, although her formal, but relaxed pose suggested to him there was an underlying, almost untraceable self-confidence hidden somewhere in there.

Seeing how Mike reacts to he was gonna be interesting; even better would be seeing how well they would work together.

"Well, let me introduce you two," he said, walking by her briskly, out the office and over to a couple of desks.

Kelly followed quickly and silently behind him.

He stopped beside the empty desk and turned round to her.

"This will be your desk," he said kindly, and Kelly smiled and nodded her gratitude. She knew enough about New York cops to know that not many Captain's would take this much time to help a newby settle in. Usually it would have been a case of: "There's your desk over there, now get to work and stop buggin' me!"

Kelly was thankful that Cragen obviously wasn't that kind of superior.

Immediately opposite her desk was another, behind which sat a detective looking over papers.

On hearing Cragen's statement, however, he looked up and fixed them both a piercing, almost hostile stare.

Kelly didn't need an introduction. From the description she had just been given, she identified him instantly, but Cragen made the formalities anyway.

"Detective Mike Logan, meet your new partner, Detective Kelly Brooke."

_First, before anyone says anything, yes I know I'm using an actress's name, but I really wanted to call my character Kelly and Brooke seemed to just fit, expecially when you add the detective at the beginning. So anyway, reviews are greatly sought after and appreciated including constructive criticism. I should also say that I'm from Scotland, so if there are any geographical or general mistakes, I sincerely apologise, but please let me know if I make them. Hope to update soon!!!_


End file.
